Moving On
by demmons1399
Summary: A series of interconnected one shots...a Bit AU...At Remus's wedding several different people realize how much they have changed...SBHG,RLNT...i suck at summeries...just read..you'll get it...i hope...COMPLETE!
1. part oneSirius

_Hey folks!!! This was a song fic that I wrote ages ago and just found it again…that's what you get for spring cleaning…It is Four chapters that are almost like one shots…each chapter is focused on one character…I have a bit of rewriting to do but I should be able to get the other chappies up pretty quick…The song is called Moving On by Rascal Flats…I am not usually a country fan, but this song always hits me like a freight train…listen to it and you will get my meaning…_

_I own nothing…its all about the JKR_

**I've dealt with my ghosts...  
And I've faced all my demons...  
Finally content with a past I regret...**

Sirius stood proudly next to his oldest mate Remus on the lawn of Hogwarts. He had to admit that he was a little jealous of his old friend…not over marrying Tonks mind you… but over seeing him so happy. He knew there was no-one more deserving of true happiness than the werewolf, but it didn't change the fact that Sirius Black, the notorious womanizer of the Wizarding worlds past, was now alone. 

Of course, after everything he had seen…everything he had done, who the hell would want to be with him? The Veil had changed him, he knew that. People looked at him warily, as if he might snap at any moment. They stared at his now snow white hair and still young face…they saw him as something un-natural…how could he have survived the horrors of death itself and still be sane? But what none of them realized…what he had never told anyone…was what actually happened to him during that time behind the Veil.

It was still a little fuzzy…he remembered pain, an agonizing slow torture that seemed designed just for him. His heart broke over and over again…then suddenly, the pained stopped…he felt a presence…no, two presences envelope him, blocking the pain. He tried to distinguish what was surrounding him. He felt a laughter and strength in one, and a gentleness and fierce intelligence in the other. Then he felt it…an overwhelming emotion he had never allowed himself to feel…forgiveness. It was only then that he realized what those to presences represented.

"No!!" he shouted into the nothingness "It was my fault. I killed you by suggesting Peter. Harry suffered under those muggles because of my rage. I am here because I wouldn't listen. I left him alone again. Everyone one I have ever loved I made suffer. NO!! I can't be forgiven…I can't…I can't forgive myself…"

The two presences continued to batter him with love and acceptance while Sirius screamed. Sirius felt himself breaking apart into a million pieces…then, he distinctly felt what seemed to be a ghost of a dope slap on the back of his head and a barely audible whisper of the words 'you prat.'

Sirius stopped screaming…then, after a moment…he burst out into laughter. "Only you two would figure out a way how to do that" he said to the warmth surrounding him. He could feel the presences laughter echo through him. Sirius sighed a heavy sigh… and then he did the hardest thing he ever had done in his life…he let go. He let go of all the rage and self-hatred that he had been living with for years…

It was only then that he was flung out of the Veil, much to the surprise of one Hermione Granger, who had been working late on her private project to study the Veil and find a way to rescue Sirius…and now that he thought of it, he had never really thanked her for trying to find him…He looked around the wedding reception for her…ah, there she was.

She was standing by the open bar sipping a glass of wine. She had drastically changed her appearance after the war. Her hair was now a short spiky black with fire engine red tips. The dress she had chosen was flaming red to match and fit her well. He thought she looked great…her new look seemed to fit her personality better than before…she had changed as well, he thought. These past few years had taken there toll on all of them. She really does look good though, but she seems so sad…as if she had nothing left…Sirius knew how that felt…but he couldn't go over…no…but…well… Sirius took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione

"May I have this dance?"

**I've found you find strength in your...  
moments of weakness...  
For once I'm at peace with myself...  
I've been burdened with blame  
trapped in the past for too long...**

I'm Moving On... 

_There you have it… tell me what you think…most importantly if you want me to actually finish the other chapters…no pressure...grin_

_Dye_


	2. part two Hermione

_Here is the second part of the story…from Hermione's point of view…it is the second verse of Moving On by Rascal Flats as well…_

_It's all about the JKR…_

**I've lived in this place...  
and I know all the faces  
Each one is different...  
but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it...  
They'll never allow me to change...  
**

Hermione hated weddings. There had been so many of them recently. When the war had ended, those who had survived had gotten caught up in the euphoria of being able to plan for a future again…a future that, for the first time in a long time, seemed full of possibilities.

Hermione, however felt different…she felt lost. Her entire family had been killed in revenge by the last of the Death Eaters before they were put into prison. And after the actions of the Ministry during the war and the lies and deceit surrounding the death of Dumbledore, she had lost her faith in the last lifeline she had held onto…her faith in the Wizarding world.

After all she had done and seen, she knew she could no longer hide in her books. She would never be able to be that perfect little Gryffindor, the brains behind the Golden Trio. She had finally come to except this about herself…unfortunately no one else did.

She was constantly offered positions in top research facilities to 'look things up' for them. Random strangers who recognized her on the street would shake her hand and thank her for being so smart and figuring it all out. She wanted to scream at them… 'I didn't figure anything out…I still haven't…I don't know anything for sure anymore…'

In a fit of rebellion, Hermione had drastically changed her look in an effort to get the point across to people the she was not the same girl anymore. She had gone to a muggle salon in SoHo and let them go to town on her. Gone was the bushy hair and baggy clothes. Her short black hair with red spiked tips gave her an edgy look she liked. Her clothes had changed as well to suit her new look. Tighter black jeans and fitted red or black t-shirts were her clothes of choice now. She also had a large collection of jewelry…particularly rings…that she took to wearing all the time.

Despite all these changes, even her friends were determined to still see her as the bookish, boring know it all. Hermione had started hanging out in muggle London clubs, desperate for company that didn't know her or her past. She also had taken to looking at travel magazines and wondering what adventures would lay in those far away lands. But there was always another event, another ceremony she just had to be at, and always another blasted wedding…

At least it was Tonks and Remus…they deserved their happiness and her support. In fact, it was Tonks who had suggested the idea of a makeover to Hermione when she had been expressing some jealousy over the Metaphorphmangus ability to change on a whim. Hermione had always been grateful of the support she had always gotten from Tonks, Remus…and Sirius.

Sirius was one person she felt would truly understand. So much had changed for him as well, in ways she knew she could never imagine. She had not seen much of him since the end of the war. He had been busy campaigning for the clearing of his name at the Ministry. In fact the only time she could remember spending any time in his presence recently was when Tonks, Remus, and Sirius had all gotten drunk with her on the anniversary of her parent's death. It was Sirius who had offered her a place to live with the three of them when she could not deal with staying in her parent's house any longer. She found herself spending more and more time with them as apposed to Harry and Ron…who seemed too busy to spend time with her now that the war was over…unless of course they needed some research done…

**But I never dreamed home would end up...  
where I don't belong...  
**

Remus and Tonks looked so happy. Hermione sighed and took another sip of wine… She wondered if she should just get off her ass and leave to find her own happiness. It sure as hell wasn't coming to her…

"May I have this dance?" said a voice behind her. Hermione turned around to see Sirius standing next to her with a hopeful smile…

Hermione smiled back and took his hand…maybe, just maybe…things were looking up…

**I'm Moving On...  
**

_There you go folks…let me know what you think…not a whole lot of reviews on this one…does it suck? I am going to write it anyway so naner, naner, naner!!_

_Dye_


	3. part three Remus

_Tee hee its another chappie! And none of it belongs to me!_

_Its all about the JKR_

**I'm Moving On...  
At last I can see...  
Life has been patiently waiting for me...  
And I know there's no guarantees...  
But, I'm not alone  
**

Remus was dreaming…it was the only possible explanation. How else could he be dancing at his own wedding with his young, beautiful new wife in his arms? Things like this didn't happen to tired old werewolves…hell…most didn't live past their 20th birthday.

There were many other things Remus had seen during the reception that had also given the day its dreamlike qualities. He had watched Harry and Ginny dancing with each other for most of the event. They were so perfect together and so obviously mad about each other…it really was like watching James and Lilly come back to life, just to be at his wedding…the day he believed he would never have…or deserve…

"Look at me" said Tonks softly, startling Remus out of his thoughts. He stopped and looked at the impossibly beautiful woman in his arms…his wife

She smirked at him "Your face is so easy to read sometimes husband o'mine. Let me see if I am right." She schooled her face into an exaggerated expression of deep thought "I, Remus Lupin, feel that I don't deserve the happiness I have been given. I must be under some kind of spell…oh yeah…and I wish the old gang was here to see that the impossible happened. Am I right?"

Remus grinned at her "You are always right my dearest…with one exception. You chose to marry a crazy old werewolf and all the baggage that includes." He said with a sad smile.

Tonks grabbed the sides of his face as her hair turned a fire engine red in anger "For someone who has a reputation for being so smart, you can be incredibly thick sometimes. I am going to say this one more time so you better let it sink in or you will be spending most of the honeymoon on the couch. I love you. You are the love of my life and there is no where else I would rather be that right beside you, helping you carry all that baggage. That is what for better or worse means…you dolt!"

Remus placed his hands over hers and held on to them for dear life "I don't deserve you…"

Tonks's expression softened to one of loving exasperation "Everyone deserves a little happiness Remus. You make me happier that you could possibly imagine. Don't you think I deserve that?" she said with a wink

Remus laughed "Well…when you put it that way…" he looked deep into her eyes "I love you Nymphadora."

She raised an eyebrow at him "What have I told you about using my first name?" Tonks got a mischievous look in her eye "Now you must be punished!" she pulled his face to hers and, not caring who was looking on, kissed him with abandon.

They only stopped when they noticed the cheers and laughter directed towards them. They pulled apart to see the entire wedding party looking at them and clapping. Flushed. Tonks took Remus's hand and they both gave a short mocking bow to their audience, who all roared with laughter.

A distinctive wolf whistle cut through the cheers. Remus turned to see Sirius and Hermione giving him the thumbs up. He also noticed that they had their arms casually draped over one another. 'It is about time' he thought to himself. He knew how lost Sirius had been since returning from the Veil and it had been breaking Remus's heart. He had hoped that once his name had been completely cleared that Sirius would want to start living his life again. But Sirius had seemed content to hide in the shadows, tired of everybody he had once known looking at him like he was a side show exhibit. Remus had also seen the drastic changes in Hermione since the war and her desperate struggle for her own identity. Remus was overjoyed to see them smiling again. Maybe together they could find way to come to terms with who they were now… as opposed to everyone trying to define it for them. Remus knew he would do everything he could to support them as they had both done so much for him in the past…

"Tonks my love?" said Remus suddenly Does your aunt still have the flat in Rome?"

"Yes" Tonks said, puzzled "Auntie Andy doesn't like to leave England much anymore, but she always keeps it up incase…Why?"

Remus tilted his head in the direction of Sirius and Hermione, who had gone back to dancing and seemed to only have eyes for each other.

Tonks smiled "I better make sure Auntie Andy took down the trapeze over the bed. She always was kind of a nut" Tonks said with a wink. Then she looked at the couple in question again and saw how close they were dancing…she smirked "Then again…"

**There comes a time in everyone's life  
when all you can see are the years passing by   
**

**And I have made up my mind...  
that those days are gone...  
**

_Hope it doesn't suck!!!_

_dye_


	4. part four Snape

_Hey folks…sorry it has been so long…it has been a hell of a few months…I am glad to be back and I am hoping to update all my stories soon. I started with this one because it seems rather appropriate…and it was already written, it just needed editing…it's an old one so don't cringe too much…the song is still "Moving on" by rascal flatts_

_I am not JKR…or JFK…or NFL, NBA…but I might just be SOL…grin_

**I sold what I could...  
And packed what I couldn't...  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town...  
**

The knapsack felt awkward on his shoulders. He had not carried one of theses since his days as a student at Hogwarts so long ago. But ever the practical man, he knew it would be easier on his travels to blend in a bit with Muggles. Most of the Wizarding world, though finally aware of the truth behind his actions, still chose to revile him for the death of Dumbledore. Snape always knew that even if he managed to survive, that this would be the inevitable outcome. He had been such a fool. He had alienated himself from the entire world he had known, he had lived his life in perpetual torment and torture of others, he betrayed everything he had ever believed in on more than one occasion…and he had been forced to kill the one man who had truly trusted him. And he had done all of this to protect and save the son of the only person he could honestly say had cared about him selflessly. The only kindness he had ever experience in his life was from people who wanted something from him except her, his Lilly…and he had tossed it all away in a stupid moment of pride…and had lost her to Potter…the very man who had been tormenting him.

Snape had resented Harry Potter with good reason. He was a living symbol of Snape's failure to be a decent person. That face could have been his instead of James's if Snape had been able to control his anger…but no…that happiness that could have been his was never meant to be. Snape realized he had been living his whole life based on a promise of love that had never really existed in the first place. Now, with the war over, Snape was tired…tired of all the hate and mistrust he had lived with his whole life. He couldn't even hate Harry any more…what was the point…he only had room in his soul to hate one person…and that was himself.

It did not take long for Snape to realize that even though he was considered a war hero, on paper at least, that there was no room in the Wizarding world for him right now. He needed to get away to build a new life for himself. And for the first time he wanted to build his life around something other than revenge or misery. He decided to travel the world for a bit and see where the winds of change may take him…But before he could do that, he had a debt to pay…one that he could not put off any longer…

**I've loved like I should...  
But lived like I shouldn't...  
I had to lose everything to find out...  
**

"Is that who I think it is?" whispered Sirius into Hermione's ear.

They were on their fourth dance together and been talking constantly about the different places that they hoped to travel to someday…and had been dancing around the subject of going together and they danced around the floor.

Hermione turned her head in the direction that Sirius was looking in and saw Severus Snape standing on the edge of the clearing signaling for her to come over if she could.

Hermione turned to Sirius "I really should go talk to him. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll go with you" Sirius said "I have a few things I need to say to him as well"

Hermione frowned at him "Oh no, not if all you are going to do is yell at him. That man has suffered quite enough thank you very much. I was the one who got him into the infirmary and saw what kind of condition he was in…"

Sirius held up his hands in surrender "I promise I am not going to yell at him. There are just a few things I need to get off my chest"

"Fine" Hermione said "Just remember how fast I am with a wand and that you promised to be good" And with that they headed over to the edge of the clearing where Snape was.

"Hello Severus" said Hermione once they had reached the spot where he was standing.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name and had to fight down a small smirk at her forwardness "Miss Granger…I had heard rumor that you had changed quite a bit." Snape looked her up and down "I must say I approve. You are much better suited to being a forward adult than as a know-it-all child."

Sirius bristled a bit at the comment but was surprised to see Hermione laugh out loud.

"Truer words have never been spoken" Hermione said laughing "I still amazed that you never did actually hex me in class when I corrected you."

Snape smirked at her "Believe me; it took all the self-restraint I had learned over the years to keep my wand hand down." Snape glanced over at Sirius

"Black" he said with a nod

"Snape" Sirius said with a small nod of his own.

Hermione smirked at their stiff formality with each other "You wished to speak with me? And what is with the bags?"

Snape turned to her and said simply "I am leaving"

Hermione knew by his tone that it was not as simple as leaving the order. She knew he was talking about leaving England's Wizarding world entirely "I am sorry to hear that" she said "You will be missed"

Snape let out a snort "Not by many I would gather" he then looked her in the eye "I wanted to say thank you" he said awkwardly "I…I know you were the one who pulled me out of the line of fire and got me to safety…I owe you my life."

Hermione shook her head "You owe me nothing. I only did what anyone would have…"

"I think not" Snape said, cutting her off and shaking his head "I am well aware of how I am looked at in the Wizarding world. Most, I am sure, would have gladly left me for dead. Whether I like it or not, I owe you a life debt and there is nothing either one of us can do about it."

Hermione just stared at him "I don't know what say"

"You need say nothing to me at the moment. As I said I am leaving but if you need to contact me you can use this" and he held up one of the DA coins

Hermione looked at it in shock "How did you get that?"

Snape smirked "My dear Miss Lovegood gave it to me. She said that she wanted me to check it for a random Bleugeralitc infestation. She said I should keep it since it would attract them and that her father had told her they were the crucial ingredient to the Elixir of Longelus"

"Elixir of Longelus?" Sirius said smirking

Snape raised and eyebrow "Yes, it is supposed to have the wonderful ability to add length to…almost anything"

Both Sirius and Snape let out a snicker…then they stopped and realized they were actually laughing together.

"Snape, I really need to say…" Sirius began

Snape scowled "Please, spare me any of your needless sentimentality Black…"

"Will you just shut up for a moment!" Sirius snapped. Snape was so shocked he just stood there. Hermione had no idea what was going on between the two but she had her wand at the ready just incase it got ugly.

"Snape…" Sirius said with some trepidation "I want to say I am sorry"

Snape sneered at him "And what am I supposed to say to that? We were children…why the hell would you think an apology mean anything to me…"

"I am not apologizing for our years Hogwarts!" Sirius snapped again "We are both at fault for hating each other…hell, it was encouraged by the teachers for Merlin's sake!... showing house pride and all that rot." He spat

Snape let a bit of a smirk out "I will say Slughorn was a bit more generous with points that he let on whenever a bad bit potion fell into one of you Gryffindor's pumpkin juice"

Hermione was shocked to see a smirk on Sirius's face "James started carrying a flask after that breast enhancing potion you slipped him." And they both managed to laugh a bit at that one.

Then Sirius's face became solemn "I want to say I am sorry for the shrieking shack incident. That was beyond the pale…You truly could have been killed. I should have been expelled" Sirius hung his head "It was…very decent of you to stay quiet about Moony after that…thank you…and…I guess…um" Sirius seemed at a loss for what else to say.

Snape's eyes were wide with shock. Then, for the first time, he gave a small real smile to Sirius and held out his hand to him.

Sirius looked at the hand held out and then looked up at Snape. With a small smile of his own, he shook Snape's hand. Then, in classic Sirius fashion he winked at Snape and said "What…no hugs?"

Snape rolled his eyes "Please…let us not cause hell to get any colder"

Hermione stepped up in front of Snape "I hope I am not under similar restraints?" and proceeded to give Snape a bone crushing hug. The look on Snape's face had Sirius cracking up.

"Are we interrupting something?" said a voice behind them said. The three turned around to see the bride and groom had snuck over to join them. Tonks had cups and a bottle in her hand and proceeded to pass them around heedless to Snape's protests "Oh no, there is no way you are going to crash our wedding and not drink a toast with us" she said with a smirk.

"Be careful…With all this togetherness, Severus is going to go into shock." Hermione said with a smirk.

Snape raised an eyebrow, then his glass "To the bride and groom…long may they put up with each other"

They all laughed and drank. "So, Severus, what brings you to my wedding?" Remus said as he put his arm around Tonks.

Snape looked at Hermione and Sirius "Cleaning a slate in a manner of speaking."

"Where are you off to?" said Tonks, eyeing Snape's bag

Snape shrugged "Where ever my feet take me. I just…need to be away from all this" he said with a sweep of his arm.

Remus gave Snape a thoughtful look "If your feet happen to head towards Egypt, you might want to contact Bill Weasley. I know he is looking for a curse breaker to replace him. He wants to settle down and all the moving from one dark magic hotspot to another is starting to grate on his wife's nerves."

Snape looked thoughtful "Really…a curse breaker…"

"They could do no better than you." Remus said as he raised a glass to him

Snape couldn't speak. Emotion welled up inside him. He swallowed and gave a small nod.

Sirius smiled "Well, if you are in Egypt, we will have to stop by when we pass through." He said as he put his arm around Hermione.

Hermione gave a wry smile "Confident are we?" As she turned back to Snape, he could see the joy in her eyes. "I hope we do see you there." She said with a small smile and to her wonder, he smiled back.

Tonks, thoroughly tipsy at this point, refilled everyone's glass "Well, I demand one toast from you before you leave Snapey and I am the bride so no grumbling!"

Snape took his glass and looked at the people surrounding him. He had come here to let Hermione know how to contact him because he had to. Now, he felt a little lost. The familiar territory of being despised by all had shifted and he didn't quite know where to go from here. He felt awkward and a stranger in his own skin. He then he realized something very simple…the best way to find himself was to lose himself. He looked at them all and gave them a rare true smile "To the journey" he said raising his glass.

They all raised their glasses…"To the journey"

**Maybe forgiveness will find me...  
somewhere down this road... **

I'm Moving On  
I'm Moving On  
I'm Moving On 

_There you have it…kind of simple but I enjoyed writing it, the song is very special to me, more so now than ever…Anyway,Hope it didn't suck!_

_Dye_


End file.
